


While you were sleeping

by blossom_angel85



Series: A little bit of forgiveness [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:25:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of forgiveness - Part 5</p><p>Cas's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	While you were sleeping

Cas's POV

It was very early morning, about 2am and Castiel resting his back up against the headboard of his bed, his hands running through Dean's hair. Dean was sleeping soundly, and he had to admit that he loved seeing Dean so at peace like this. He was sleeping so much better now that Cas was back and being beside Cas in the same bed made all the difference to his sleeping patterns. Cas was a little unsure how he came to become so lucky to have Dean in his life, still accept him after everything he had done and all the damage he had caused him and Sam. Dean's hair was freshly washed and just so soft, Cas loved running his hands through it, tangling his fingers in. He smiled as he noticed Dean curl up closer to him and he sighed happily, his heart fluttering all about.

Cas was slowly getting better, day by day and getting his strength up more and more now. He had ventured out of the bedroom a few times now to eat with Dean and Sam in the kitchen, but he tended to stay away from the library and research areas. He was still not up to researching or anything to do with hunting for now and Dean respected that. He did however like to walk around in the Garden out back that he was slowly putting together. He loved working with his hands like this, and he also liked being able to read out in the garden as well. He was healing, though he wouldn't allow himself to use any of his grace to do so, Dean had tried to get him to reconsider, but much like Cas felt he needed to stay in purgatory that time, he also felt he needed to heal like a human as part of a punishment.

He found it hard to believe that Dean even forgave him for what he did.. He knew that he hurt Dean when he said yes to Lucifer, even when Lucifer had been in control, Lucifer still made Cas watch everything he did, and that included seeing the look of pain and hurt in Dean's eyes, that almost broke Cas. It just about made him fall apart, seeing Dean like that, in so much pain, it was almost too much for him to bare. He knew he had done some stupid ass things but he knew saying yes to Lucifer crossed the line.. It's why he really liked these moments when Dean was sound asleep, and Cas could just sit there and watch him, whispering words to him that he knew he could never say to him in the day time when Dean was awake.

Cas had always felt different towards Dean then what he did to anyone else, even from the first meeting, he had felt something. It had taken him a very long time to figure out what those feelings meant, but it all began to make sense whenever he saw Dean leave a bar with a beautiful woman. It was then that he realized it was jealously and he was jealous of the girl being with Dean, not the other way around. He wanted to be the one who got to be with Dean, who got to kiss him and be intimate with him.. Even now though it was strange, He hadn't seen Dean with anyone in a long time, apart from his Aunt Amara and seeing his Aunt controlling his hunter, making Dean long for her made him sick with jealously. He knew Dean could never want him that way, could never love him like he loved him and he was getting used to just staying in the friend zone, even though it was killing him a bit.

He just wished that Dean would look at him the way that he knew Cas looked at him, He never let it even enter his thought process that perhaps Dean did care for him the same way, deep down he knew that Dean staying in the same room as him, in the same bed even meant something, but it was something he didn't want to entertain because he didn't want to get his hopes up. For now though, he was happy just laying there with Dean, still running his hands through his hair and hoping that one day, they would be more then just this, that they would be lovers and Dean would accept the fact that he liked Cas more then he should and not be afraid or embarrassed to be around the angel in a romantic way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers...
> 
> Hope you like this next installment, I just wanted to try to get into Cas's mind a bit more and see what he was thinking, I am going to eventually get them to admit their feelings for each other, I really hope you enjoy this, no dialogue between them, just Cas's thoughts and feelings about Dean as he heals and gains his strength back.


End file.
